


Two For The Price Of One

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lita needs a little TLC, Ivory and Jacqueline give her the love she needs.RP Fic.





	Two For The Price Of One

Jacqueline had seen how miserable Lita was being relegated to the bench whilst she healed, she had made sure to call Ivory in with her and outline her plans before she moved to pull Lita into a new and empty room, locking the door before kissing Lita softly. 

"Me and Ivory are going to look after you tonight, alright?"

Lita purred.

"Sounds great..."

"Let us love you up?"

Lita smiled and murred.

"Please do...."

Jaqueline smiled softly. 

"Come in Ivory..."

Lita smiled at Ivory as she came in. 

"Tell us where you want us Leet..."

Lita smiled.

"Jaqui's pussy in my mouth and Ivory's mouth on my pussy."

"Then you should lie on the bench my darling..."

Lita did as she was asked and laid down on the bench. Ivory smiled and instantly slid into position. Jaqui positioned herself over Lita. Lita purred with anticipation. Ivory smiled as, finally, she spoke.

"Ready baby?"

"Yes."

Lita purred.

"I'm ready."

Ivory smiled, instantly moving to suckle on Lita's clit even as Jaqui settled fully over Lita's lips. Lita mewled and had to concentrate to remember to lick Jaqui's clit. Jaqui moaned softly even as Ivory upped her pace. Lita mewed and upped her own pace on Jaqui. Ivory upped her pace again. Lita mewled and pressed her tongue as deep as she could into Jaqui. Jaqui soon cried out and came apart even as Ivory upped her pace yet again. Lita cleaned Jaqui up before yelling out and climaxing herself.


End file.
